His love to his past and his future ch1
by Lilmikesib
Summary: Not gonna lie this is all over the place it follows a line but theres a few skips in there it's made to tell how he came to be


Reaper or michael for short is the son the grim reaper himself, he's not very liked because of the aura he gives but he chose to work over the summer instead of hanging out with his friends crazy ass

reaper/Is this freddy fazbears pizzaria?

manager/ yes sir oh you're the guy who signed to be the nightguard!

Reaper/ yes sir I am is there anything I have to sign, remember?

Manager/ call me carl and no besides the fact that you have to watch these animatronics which are all well besides freddy are all female.

Reaper/ ok sounds easy enough when do I start?

Carl/ tonight I have prerecorded messenges for you and don't get scared when somebody tries and steal them*laughs*

Reaper/ thank you si-carl.

Carl/ you're shift starts in an hour it's not that hard trust me.

ONE HOUR LATER

Reaper/ these animatronics are weird looking like why did he make them with boobs weird ass man well at least the office is cool. Bunnies there, chickens there, freddys there and fox is there, what was that guy talking about that they move at night ooo im so scared.

HOUR 2

Reaper/ man nothin' happening in here might as well check the moniters. FUCK! The bunnies gone, she's no where on the cameras is she outside my office.

He checks the light only for bonnie for leap at him he wasn't going to die like this he fought until he had his gun at the animatronics head he heard a voice not human but not entirely robot either

Reaper/ stand up

She stands slowly and shakily

Reaper/ can you talk if so tell me why you tried to kill me.

Bonnie/ I didn't want to hurt you no one here does w-w-we just wanted I wanted to come talk to you,.

Reaper new she wasn't lying he felt bad for scaring her. He new what life was and he new when something or someone was lying

Reaper/. I'm sorry I thought you wanted to kill me(he hugs her) can you forgive me?

Bonnie/ yeah just don't do that to freddy he already has problems, thank you(she kisses him)

Reaper/ woah hold on there I just met you and you're a robot that's a tad bit weird don't you think?

Bonnie/ you're not wrong but please me and the girls don't like freddy chica does but me and foxy we like you, please satisfy us we'll leave you alone.

Reaper/ why I may be able to regenerate but I can still feel pain I don't want my dong ripped apart.

Bonnie was undressing showing him that they're not all robot.

Reaper/ what the hell why do you have a vagina? Why do you have anything thats human?!

Bonnie/ You're saying no but your little buldge says so other wise.

He didn't realize he was getting a erection and he was staring at her boobs.

Bonnie/ go ahead touch them and you get to touch them unless you have sex with me.

Reaper/ *sigh* do I really this isn't my first time and I'm still questioning certains things right now. Like how do you- never mind( he realized he had a name tag)

Bonnie/ Michael just do it and I'll leave you alone pinkie swear.

Reaper/ fine as long as foxy doesn't come in here it'll be fine.

He undid his belt and took off his shirt to see scars and a skull imprinted over bis heart and a symbol that meant he was a hunter. His pants fell only for his penis to come out hit bonnie in the face.

Reaper/ sorry I forgot to warn you.

Bonnie/ it's ok and wow this thing is...wow how big is it? And do you have a girlfriend?

Reaper/ I think it's 9 inches but I don't have a girlfriend because i'm scary everyone thinks that about me

Bonnie/ I'll be your special someone and 9 damm that might be to big.

As bonnie grabbed it she started a back and forth motion makin him moan quietly she stopped and she motioned him to pick her up, he did so noticing how light she was.

Reaper/ you ready?

He thought to himself I can't believe i'm doing this he inserted his manhood and he stopped bonnie was in a form of pain.

Reaper/ you allright I didn't want to do that.

Bonnie/ im fine just be gentle i'll let you know when to stop.

He went further and further until his manhood was all the way inside her he started a smooth but fast motion bonnie moaned and she was now hugging him and he was bouncing her bonnies legs buckled as she came on him and he came in her he sat on his chair with bonnie on his chest, they fell asleep.

Reaper/ its 5:10 bonnie get up it's 5:10.

Bonnie/ *yawn* that was fun thank you (she kissed him) I'll be leaving bye Michael.

Reaper slid his clothes back on and said "why did I just do a freakin robot like she had boobs and a vagina like why I have to find out but my powers going through a phase and they don't work properly this sucks hope the boss doesn't find out."

1 HOUR LATER

Carl/ ahh Mr.siberio you're fine anything happen while you were working.

Reaper/ No sir just a few mishaps in the office thats it kinda boring if you ask me.

Carl/ thats good to hear they cause any trouble?

Reaper/ no bonnie moved and thats it she stayed away from me.

Carl/ yeah she's shy at times but she's actuality very outgoing have a good day kid.

Reaper/ you to sir.

Reaper teleports home to see his mom and dad dead he sees someone running out the house he throws his spear amd pins him in the wall he calls the cops after he tourtures the man that killed his parents 3 hours of torment and the man died reaper sent his soul to hell and told his uncle to put him in never ending pain. He calls the cops and he called everyone and told them his parent's are dead few days later they had a funeral and he was never the same he came back to the the day after it and his boss understood his pain he said " you can stay off for a few days if you want" reaper nodded his head but came to work.

3 HOURS LATER

Reaper/ mom dad im so sorry for not being there im so so sorry

He hears running in the hall its foxy and she wanted to surprise him

Foxy/ michael whats wrong?

Reaper/ h-h-hey foxy.

Foxy kneels next to him she tries and comfots him.

Foxy/ whats wrong sweetie?

Reaper/ my parents are dead.

Foxy was in shock she didn't know what to do she kissed him on his cheek and tried to calm him down.

Foxy/ shh shh shh it's ok it's ok they're in a place with god where everthing is sweet and right no pain and no sadness.

Reaper/ I don't know what to do I have no one that loves me no one that cares for me I'm truly alone.

Foxy/ no you're not bonnie loves you I love you every here loves you we care about you the boss thinks of you as his son we heard him say it Michael if you need anything come to my cove or just point the camera at me and i'll come bonnie just let her come she likes to move.

He thanked her as he was wiping a tear he never knew that they all cared for him he asked foxy to stay so they could talk amd foxy realizing that reaper is a giant marshmellow she grew on him those 3 hours together made her attached to him she actually wanted to date him.

Reaper/ thank you for staying foxy im happy you wanted to talk.

He kissed her cheek and she blushed they hugged for what seemed like minutes and they waved good bye and reaper left 2 minutes early he actually grew on foxy he wanted more then just friendship he wanted to date her. As the nights grew longer he got more and more visits from foxy, bonnie was off doing something else for the week, each visit became more and more tense some leading to kissing and even dry humping. He new that foxy could be his but he knew that she was a robot and he was human they haven't had sex but reaper knows a way how he was gonna ask her out.

NIGHT NINE 1Am

Reaper walked into foxys cove and she was having her "special" time and he cleared his throat.

Foxy/ M-m-michael what are you doing in here?

Reaper/ I wanted to ask you something but seems like you're busy I'll just go.

Foxy/ no it's fine ask away I'm just bored thats it. What's your question?

Reaper/ Umm would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?

Foxy/ I-I would love to what time?

Reaper/ 2:30 fine?

Foxy/ that's perfect I'll see you tomorrow.

Reaper/ I'll see you tomorrow bye foxy love you.

He went and told the others about his date and plan they agreed to go into the office when it happens after hours of reaper planning his date he decided to try and forward time but he did what he wanted but he was late to his date 5 minutes he ran to the cove and he apologized for being so late he was in shock of how foxy looked.

Reaper/ oh my foxy I'm so sorry for being late please forgive me.

Foxy/ you already know I will but please don't be late again you look cute.

Reaper/ I don't know what to say words can't describe your beauty but numbers can you're a solid 11/10 you're just a goddess in my eyes.

Foxy/ oh thank you are you cooking? I know you can.

Reaper/ uh yeah you want steak or something else?

Foxy / steak will be fine thank you.

He helps foxy sit down he walks into the kitchen to find multiple seasons and foods but not what he needs he tries and conjures the salt he needs and he did he made the steak in 30 minutes with foxy watching from behind the door, he puts the plates together and he walks out with drinks and food. Foxy was happy and she was surprised he made such a good meal they talked about other things and even relationship soon reaper asked foxy if she wanted to be his girlfriend, she instantly said yes and they never separated unless reaper had to leave.

SUNDAY NIGHT 2Am

Foxy/ michael don't you think it's time me and you become more serious?

Reaper/ what do you mean I can turn you human but it's gonna mess with my power connections.

Foxy/ no not that I mean ya know.

She motioned to his crotch.

Reaper/ you sure it's eight but isn't it a bit early.

Foxy/ please this'll be fun let's try it.

Reaper/ fine this better be fun(while smiling)

They walk to the cove and reaper set the mood with a snap he wanted it to be special since its her first time, they laid on the bed and began to make out, he grabbed her butt and she jumped and she retorted with a ball grab. As things became more tense they finally stripped each other and foxy was shying as she thought her body wasn't good.

Reaper/ calm down I love your body nothing better to see then your smile and you not hating your body.

Foxy/ wh-wh-what if I can't do what I need to do?

Reaper/ just let it happen it's your first time I'll be gentle, ok?

Foxy/ ok please do.

He lifted foxy and he was on top he slid his member in her and she squeaked and he stopped she tapped him to let him know she was ready he fully slid his member in and started a nice slow motion she moaned.

Foxy/ faster please.

Reaper/ I don't want to hurt you if you say so.

He sped up and she moaned more and more he then started to grab her boobs she moaned and her legs buckled and she came she had a look of sadness.

Reaper/ it's fine everyone's first time is like this.

Foxy/ I'm sorry just nervous please continue.

He continued and after 30 minutes he came and they fell next to each other to kiss and cuddle.

Foxy/ that was amazing that was fun.

Reaper/ It was fun but do learn when we do so it plus don't shame your body I asked the boss if I can fix you he said "yeah" as long as I don't tamper with you and guess what today is your b-day so me and crew made this for you.

It was a new body looked just like her with the same everything she couldn't tell if it was a reflection reaper took her chip and he slid into the replica foxy started up and looked around to see him smiling she hugged and kissed him she couldn't thank him enough.

Foxy/ what about my old body?

Reaper/ I'll keep it just in case but you're welcome we've been making it for weeks.

Foxy/ thank you thank you so much I've always wanted a new body and it's just like my old one just newer. I'm speechless.

Reaper/ well go outside to show everyone first put some clothes on just cause your body new doesn't mean you need to dress new.

He snapped and she had clothes on she went outside to see everyone in aww they all asked questions about her body, and she was so content with this she walked back only for reaper to cut her off he asked "you want me to fix your clothes they kinda tight on you".

Foxy/ please they are tight especially on my butt.

Reaper smacked her but gently

Reaper/ your booty be mine and mine only lass.

Foxy blushed and he clothes fit her perfectly again it was 5:50 and everyone went back and foxy and reaper shares a kiss and she went back he thought to himself "can I really date an animatronic"

TIME SKIP 1 YEAR

Carl/ so you really want to buy the place huh?

Reaper/ yes sir I want to change the place ya know fix it up make it better.

Carl/ well thats good you cam have it I wanted to sell this place for awhile now thank you my boy you just saved me a whole lot of trouble.

After reaper signed the papers carl gave him the key and he hugged him he told him "you've always been like a son to me but you keep a secret from me something I wouldn't be mad about it you told me."

Reaper/ carl what do you mean?

Carl/ you know what I mean your thing with foxy i know you two are dating because I over heard her in the cove. Why didn't you tell me?

Reaper/ I'm- I'm sorry sir just I thought you would get mad about me dating one of your creations I didn't want you to get mad and fire so I couldn't see foxy any more. Please forgive me sir.

Carl/ listen I'm not mad just ashamed you didn't tell me I wouldn't care and don't now but please make her happy she likes you she really does and by the look on your face I can tell you've already explored her reaches. Go have fun enjoy it change this place into what it could've been make me proud boy.

Reaper/ I will sir.

Carl/ carl me carl I know you're respectful but call me carl.

Reaper/ ok carl see you later man I'm gonna start today.

Reaper walked to foxys cove and she greeted him but he just looked at her with a look of disgust he was messing with her.

Foxy/ michael whats wrong? Did I do something?

Reaper/ hmph(he turns his head away from her)

Foxy/ michael please don't ignore me what did I do?

Reaper walked towards her and he kissed her but with a smile and laughed.

Foxy/ whats so funny?

Reaper/ I was messing with you you couldn't do nothing to make me angry also good news I'll call everyone into the dining area.

He called everyone and they all gathered to hear the good news that he brought the place and is gonna make changes to the place everyone was happy and foxy was even happier to be with michael all the time.


End file.
